Lian Hearn
right|250px Lian Hearn (Gillian Rubinstein) es la autora de la series Leyendas de los Otori. Biografía Lian Hearn es el pseudónimo de Gillian Rubinstein. Gillian Rubinstein nació en Potten End, Inglaterra, el 29 de agosto de 1942. Estudió lenguas modernas en la Universidad de Oxford y trabajó como asistente de investigación en la London School of Economics. Ha trabajado como funcionaria en el Ayuntamiento de Londres, editora, periodista, guionista y crítico de cine. En 1973 marchó a Australia en donde fijó su residencia. Además de ocho obras de teatro, numerosos cuentos y artículos, ha escrito más de 30 libros. Con su galardonado y popular debut en 1986 "Demonios Espaciales" introdujo los temas de crecimiento y mundos de fantasía que surgen a menudo en sus otros escritos. Libros como Ardilla, Foxspell y Galax-Arena recibieron elogios de la crítica y varios premios. Su profundo interés por Japón la llevó a estudiar la lengua japonesa, a viajar a aquel país en numerosas ocasiones y, finalmente, a escribir la serie Leyendas de los Otori. En 2001, Rubinstein publicó El suelo del ruiseñor, el primero de los cinco Best-Seller de la serie Leyendas de los Otori bajo el seudónimo de Lian Hearn. La serie está ambientada en una isla ficticia que se asemeja el Japón feudal y es su primer trabajo orientado a un público adulto. El nombre "Lian" , viene de un apodo de la infancia y "Hearn" aparentemente se refiere a las garzas, que son un tema importante en la serie. También se ha sugerido que el apellido fuese tomado tomado de Lafcadio Hearn; uno de los primeros escritores occidentales en hacerle frente a la mitología japonesa . Gillian Rubinstein reside actualmente en Goolwa, Australia Meridional. Obras *Space Demons (1987) *Skymaze (1989) *Beyond the Labyrinth (1990) *Answers to Brut (Omnibus Books, 1991) *Galax-Arena (Hyland House, 1992) (2nd edition 2001) *Mr Plunkett's pool (Random House Australia, 1992) illustrated by Terry Denton *Keep Me Company (Viking, 1992) illustrated by Lorraine Hannay *Dog in, Cat Out (Ticknor & Fields, 1993) illustrated by Ann James *Foxspell (Hyland House, 1994) *Jake and Pete (Random House Australia, 1995) illustrated by Terry Denton *The Giant's Tooth (Puffin, 1995) illustrated by Craig Smith *Peanut the ponyrat (Heinemann, 1995) *Annie's Brother's Suit (Hyland House, 1996) *Witch Music and other stories (Hyland House, 1996) *Shinkei (Omnibus Books, 1996) *Sharon, keep your hair on (Random House Australia, 1996) illustrated by David Mackintosh *Under the Cat's Eye (Hodder Headline, 1997) *Jake and Pete and the stray dogs Random House Australia, 1997) illustrated by Terry Denton *Each beach (Box Press, 1998) illustrations by Mark Sofilas *Hooray for the Kafe Karaoke (Random House Australia, 1998) pictures by David Mackintosh *The Pirates' Ship (Puffin Books, 1998) illustrated by Craig Smith *The Fairy's Wings (Puffin Books, 1998) illustrated by Craig Smith *Pure Chance (Walker Books, 1998) illustrations by Caroline Binch *Ducky's nest (Random House Australia, 1999) illustrated by Terry Denton *The Mermaid of Bondi Beach (Hodder Children's Books, 1999) illustrated by Anna Pignataro *Jake & Pete and the Catcrowbats (Random House Australia, 1999) illustrated by Terry Denton *Jake and Pete and the magpie's wedding (Random House Australia, 2000) with Terry Denton *Terra-Farma (Viking, 2001) *Prue Theroux : the cool librarian (Random House Australia, 2001) illustrated by David Mackintosh *The Whale's Child (Hodder Headline Australia, 2002) *Serie Leyendas de los Otori bajo el pseudónimo de Lian Hearn **El suelo del ruiseñor (2002) **Con la hierba de almohada (2003) **El brillo de la luna (2004) **El lamento de la garza (2006) **La red del cielo es amplia (2007) *Flores y sombras bajo el pseudónimo de Lian Hearn